Electronic games are commonly played on gaming systems, such as a controller box coupled to a display screen or a computer device with an integrated display screen (laptop, mobile phone). Gamers typically engage other players on their system or play against computer-generated players. Gamers also frequently play along with other players in Massively Multiplayer On-line (MMO) games in team or individual competition. Gamers can have at their disposal accessories such as a keyboard, a general purpose gaming pad, a mouse, a gaming console controller, a headset with a built-in microphone to communicate with other players, a joystick, a computer display, or other common gaming accessories. Gamers commonly use such accessories to enjoy the gaming experience from their homes while participating in the gaming experienced generated and displayed on their gaming systems.